


For You

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Birthday Fic, Fluff, Heart Flames, IgCor Week, Ignis cusses once., Ignis' Birthday, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Stars, original character mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Cor gets Ignis some very special birthday gifts.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV(15) or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for IgCor Week February 2019. Day 5 Prompts: Stars, Ignis' birthday

It had taken him weeks to get everything set up, he knew Ignis had found a new set of stars recently. The man had taken up astrology when the prophecy had fallen apart when Nyx had put on the ring and the Rulers of Old and chosen him as their weapon against the Scourge. He’d saved everyone, and as his reward, he’d been allowed to live as well.

So Noctis had married Prompto, Lunafreya had married Nyx, Gladiolus had married Aeisla, and Ignis had been free to finally chase after an older man who thought he’d been joking in his teens when he’d said he wanted him. And chase him he had. Ran him down until he capitulated to a relationship he’d wanted all along anyway. Cor chuckled as he placed the documents in a folder and wrapped it neatly in silver paper.

It was Ignis’ twenty-fifth birthday today... and Cor had named one of those newly found stars after the young man who had stolen his heart. He grabbed up the small box from the desk and took both packages down the long hallways of the citadel. He paused outside of his boyfriend’s door, nerves butterflying in his stomach before he could bring himself to knock. He took a moment to breathe, then knocked on the door, a quiet ‘enter’ had his brow creasing in worry. Ignis sounded rather tired.

Cor pushed the door open and saw Ignis slumped in his chair staring listlessly at the papers on his desk. More concerned now Cor made his way over, closing the door behind him. “Love? Are you alright?”

A warm but tired smile greeted him as Ignis turned to face him, “I’m alright, just tired. Lady Lunafreya apparently gave birth today so I had to finagle flights for everyone to go see them in Tenebrae. It was a logistical nightmare.”

Cor smiled, he’d accompanied everyone to their shuttles, and gathered Lunafreya was having her baby. He _had_ been surprised that Ignis wasn’t with them and that he was told not to come himself. It seemed like an awful thing to him to deny Ignis the sight of a new life on his own birthday.

“So, why were neither of us invited?”

Ignis chuckled, “Are you kidding? Everyone is gone. Like, all of them. I finally fucking get you to myself. We can see her baby later.”

Cor snorted, “I like the sound of that.” He handed over his ‘gifts’ with a smile, “Happy birthday Ignis.”

Green eyes sparkled as he took the packages, thankfully opting for the bigger one wrapped in silver first. Cor watched as he scanned over the documents, his brow furrowing until he got to the last page. It was the certificate saying that BL7-987200 was now officially called Ignis. The pages slid from his fingers and his eyes whipped up to Cor’s. “Really?”

“Really, really. I figured you deserved one of them, and not just for finding them among the heavens.” Cor leaned down and gave him a swift kiss then knelt beside him. He grabbed up the other box and lifted the lid so Ignis could see what was inside. “Ignis Scientia, will you marry me?”

Ignis blinked at the ring a moment, lifted his gaze to Cor, green eyes reeling in emotions, then launched himself into Cor’s arms, kissing him soundly. “Yes!”

Cor had been nervous about asking something so important on the man’s birthday, but it seemed to be alright. Ignis claimed from then onward that it was the BEST birthday gift he’d ever been given. Second only to having a star named after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry... I needed some plain old fluff after writing some of the smut for the Day 4 prompt.


End file.
